1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displaying apparatus comprising a liquid crystal displaying part and an analog displaying part.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known as a displaying apparatus of this type one such as a displaying apparatus 1 as illustrated in FIG. 11A.
The displaying apparatus 1 is used for a vehicle meter for example to indicate a vehicle speed and a number of revolutions of an engine, and so on.
The displaying apparatus 1 comprises a dial plate 2 equipped with a scale section 2a, a liquid crystal displaying plate 3 disposed on a back side of dial plate 2, and a light source 4 disposed on a back side of the liquid displaying plate 3 (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei No. 11-271100, 6 to 8 pages, FIG. 1, for example).
In the displaying apparatus 1, a region surrounded by the annular scale section 2a is opened to form a circular window 2b, and a liquid crystal displaying region 3a of the liquid crystal displaying plate 3 is exposed through the circular window 2b in a front surface side of the displaying apparatus for performing liquid crystal display.
The displaying apparatus 1 has a dial pointer 5 driven by a movement 5a. The dial pointer 5 is rotated in a front side of the liquid crystal displaying plate 3 for performing analog display.
In such the displaying apparatus 1, a rectangular liquid crystal displaying plate 3 is adopted, which is mass-produced and inexpensive, and is circulated for a reduced manufacturing cost.
There is also known a displaying apparatus 6 illustrated in FIG. 12 as another example of the displaying apparatus of this type.
In the displaying apparatus 6, a dial plate 7 has an optically transparent displaying section 7a including a scale section 7b and a dial section 7c, and a small window 7d provided at a position where it does not overlap the optically transparent displaying section 7a. 
The optically transparent displaying section 7a is formed by use of a print of white color and so on, to be transparent for light.
Light sources 8, 8 . . . are provided on a back side of the dial plate 7, and illumination light emitted from the light sources 8, 8 . . . illuminates the optically transparent displaying section 7a through a diffusion plate (not shown).
In the displaying apparatus 6, a square liquid crystal displaying plate 9 is provided facing to the small window 7d. 
The displaying apparatus 6 is adapted to expose a liquid crystal displaying region 9a of the liquid crystal displaying plate 9 through the small window 7d for being capable of performing liquid crystal display.
The liquid crystal displaying plate 9 is also held on a holding member H provided at a portion overlapping the dial plate 7 as viewed from a front to prevent it from being exposed from the small window 7d. 
However, the conventional displaying apparatus 1 has a difficulty that because the liquid crystal displaying plate 3 is disposed at a position overlapping the scale section 2a, the illumination light emitted from the light sources 4, 4 . . . provided on the back side of the liquid crystal displaying plate 3 is intercepted by the liquid crystal displaying plate 3.
To solve this difficulty the displaying apparatus 1 has to observe the scale section 2a by providing an optical waveguide member 2c separately as illustrated in FIG. 11B and light-emitting the optical waveguide member 2c. Therefore, there is a problem that the number of parts of the displaying apparatus is increased.
There further occurs another problem that since the quantity of light capable of guiding the light through a optical waveguide member 2c is limited, a region capable of illumination is also limited, and hence the flexibility of the design is reduced.
Further, in the displaying apparatus 6, the dial plate 7 at a location corresponding to the position of the disposition of the holding member H are prevented from being illuminated with the illumination light from the light sources 8, 8 . . . .
For this, there occurs a problem that it is impossible to provide the optically transparent displaying section 7a in close vicinity to the small window 7d. 
Moreover, when the small window 7d is not square, the area of the liquid crystal displaying plate 9 overlapping the dial plate 7 is increased because of the use of the square liquid crystal displaying plate 9. For this, there occurs a problem of a region where the optically transparent displaying section 7a can not be provided being extended.
Furthermore, in the displaying apparatus 6, when liquid crystal displaying is desired at a plurality of locations by providing a plurality of the small windows 7d, provided that the liquid crystal displaying plate 9 striding the plurality of the small windows 7d is provided, regions among the small windows 7d, 7d . . . can not be illuminated with the light sources 8, 8.
Accordingly, provided that the optically transparent displaying section 7a is provided among the plurality of the small windows 7d, it is necessary to provide a plurality of the liquid crystal displaying plates 9, and hence the manufacturing cost is increased.